


Run, Boy, Run

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a genius-A certified, 167 IQ genius, and he knows it.<br/>He had always been told he could go so many places with his brains. By teachers, friends and everyone in between. And they were right. So how did he end up as a High School dropout at age 17, running an illegal detective service with two of his best friends?<br/>His life was such a mess, it didn't surprise him that this is where he ended up.</p><p>||So hello hi I have a new fic here and I have some credit;<br/>AU Ideas (auideas.tumblr.com) is an AMAZING blog on Tumblr for fanfic writers. They give plot ideas that are original to use, and I really love the thought they put in to their plots. If you have Tumblr and are looking for ideas, you should definitely give them a follow, because they have great posts.</p><p>This fic was inspired by a post in a new section in their blog called 'The Never Book', where they post something very simple and short, like a piece of dialogue, or a sentence to give you inspiration. It's really great, and I love what I've gotten out of it.<br/>( http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/109727585371/he-wrinkled-his-nose-when-did-you-get-so-old )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love starting new fics :')

"God, my life is so _shitty_."  Newt breathed to himself, huffing out a humorless laugh that tickled his lips when it came out, making him grumble. He was sitting crosslegged in his old treehouse, which smelled strongly of dust. He hadn't been up here in forever, and he knew it could collapse at any moment, but he was willing to take the risk. If it happened that he fell to his death, so be it. It's not like he would be distraught about it.

     He was sitting still, staring at his hands, when two fingers crept into his line of sight, snapping repeatedly in attempt to get his attention. Newt sighed, looking up reluctantly at his best friend, Minho, who was sitting in front of him and slyly looking out of the tree house window towards the sea of black clothing that was covering Newt's yard.

     "Slim it, Newt." He simply stated, crossing his arms. "You always beat yourself up over these things. This was not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop this. Nothing." Minho offered a single, short shake of his head, staring Newt down. The words hit Newt like a bullet to the chest, a fresh wave of anger flooding through his body with every single one. Newt tried to repress it-he knew Minho was only trying to make him feel better, that was his thing. No matter how terrible the situation was, he'd always try to make someone smile, and Newt had to admit, it almost always worked, but this time, it only made him feel worse.

     "You're right, Minho." He nodded, watching his friend perk a brow up, not buying it, before responding. "Someone put a bullet through my parent's heads, but it's alright. It's totally an accident. Things happen, you've just gotta forgive and forget, huh?" He didn't think he'd ever heard his tone so bitter, but it was like there was a malfunction in his brain, forcing him to be cruel to Minho, and he hated himself for it.

     Minho picked up on it too, but wouldn't take it. The two had been friends for as long as he could remember, and they could read each other like a book. Newt caught Minho shaking his head slightly before retorting to his friend, fire in his voice.

     "No. Don't you dare blame this on me, and for the love of God, don't blame it on yourself. I  _hate_ you when you get like this," His voice was so harsh, Newt actually flinched. He knew Minho hadn't meant the words the way they'd sounded, but when he heard Minho saying that he hurt him, it made him feel like crying. "Don't look at me like that. I'm only telling it to you as it is. You're so mopey and self loathing, I can't stand it. The only person there is to blame here is the asshole who shot your parents. Nobody else. The sooner you get that through your shuck skull, the easier your life will be."

     Newt knew he was right--it was probably the most reassuring thing Minho had ever said to him, but the reality check left him numb, and he only nodded in response. Minho didn't say any more. He knew when he was pushing Newt, and he knew when to stop, so he did stop, and they only sat, peering out at the funeral that was taking place in his yard. They only turned away when the hatch to the room opened, and a boy with a crew cut popped his head in--Gally.

     "What're we talking about?" He asked, leaning one forearm on the floor.

     "Oh, nothing. We're just busy hating life." Minho answered, humorlessly. Gally chuckled, pulling himself into the room, three beers in his left hand. He handed one to the two and closing the door. Newt gratefully accepted his, cracking it open.

     "I figured you might need that." Gally nodded to Newt, pressing his lips together when he didn't answer. "Look, Newt, you're a 16 year old kid. What were you going to do, even if you had known? Fight off a guy with a gun by yourself? If you would have done that, you probably would have gotten yourself killed too, and it would be us looking at you in that coffin. I think Minho can get on board when I say we would much rather have you alive." A sad smile was on his face, and Newt nodded to him.

     "Yeah, I know." Was all he said.

     "The cops are gonna find the guy that did this." Minho butt in. "And he's gonna get what's coming to him." Newt looked up, making hard eye-contact with his friend. He raised a brow and pulled back, taking a sip of his beer and staring between the two boys.

     "And if they don't?" He asked, and watched as his friends exchanged a glance, and Gally but his lip, giving a quick answer.

     "Then we'll do it ourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated very very very much!  
> Again, if you haven't already, you should check out the blog I have in my bio. It truly is amazing!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Rheanne xx


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :o

Newt was staring at Minho, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

     "You've  _got_ to be joking Minho. You cant be serious." He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with his friend, who was grinning like a fool beside him, obviously proud of himself. Instead, Newt only looked over the advertisement that was displayed on his laptop, shaking his head while listening to Minho drone on.

     "I am completely serious, Newty." Newt felt fingertips patting his head and rolled his eyes as a response. "Think of it as an early birthday present. I mean, the cops've made it pretty shuckin' clear that they're not gonna do much else. They figure your parents were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He sounded like a drone, whining on, boring even himself with the stupidity coming out of his mouth. When he spoke again, his voice was raised with no warning, and Newt almost jumped. "But we don't believe that, do we, Gally?" He rallied, like a sports announcer trying to get a crowd fired up. 

     "No we don't, Minho!" Gally boomed from behind Newt's head, and he could practically hear the fist-pumps in his voice. "And I mean, I thought you'd already agreed to this last month at the funeral. What, have you just learned to repress your rage and fury?" Newt couldn't see Gally, but he knew he had his eyebrows raised. Newt sat, pondering over his answer for a moment, while the only sound in the room was the buzzing of his laptop, before answering.

     "No, no. I still do want to find this guy, and I want to slice his head off, believe me, but doesn't this seem a little...extreme? If not unnecessary?" He was still gaping at the computer, which showed a confirmation that Minho, the idiot that he was, had bought the property to a private bunker in California. 

     "Calm down, Newt. It'll be fine. We'll probably get pinned by cops or something if we don't do this. I don't know if you know this, but hacking government databases for information is sort of illegal." Gally reasoned with him, and Newt had to admit, he had a good point. He just never thought that they'd take this--any of it--this far. "Look, if you're not up for this, nobody's saying you have to do this. But just know that if you give this up now, you're probably giving up ever getting your parents what they deserved, probably forever. And that's fine, as long as you know." He nodded.

     "I know. And I do, I do want to do it," He told the other two, swiveling around in his chair swiftly, finally averting his eyes from the screen. "But do you really think we'll be able to pull this off? We're just a couple of kids." Without thinking, he laced his fingers together. He was feeling more and more like Mr. Burns by the second.

     "A couple of kids  _my ass_ ," Minho dropped in, stretching out each syllable. "We're badass, guys, c'mon. We could have like, a T.V. Show about our lives--Minho; The attractive computer guy. Gally; The mysteriously trained guy, with great eyebrows. And Newt; The pencil neck with brains. Together, they will go on a mission to rid the world of evil and earn vengeance on pencil necks parents--will they ever make it out alive?" 

     As hard as he tried, Newt couldn't keep himself from smirking at the comment.

     "You're an idiot, you know that?" Newt asked, pulling himself up from the chair. As soon as he finished, the widest smile he'd ever seen spread across Minho's face, and he nodded, walking up beside Newt, wrapping an arm around him before looking into the distance dramatically, speaking in a sappy voice.

     "But an idiot you love." Newt heard Gally laughing and sighed, shaking his head at his friend. When he didn't respond, Minho clapped, grinning.

     "So that's a yes, huh, slinthead?" He winked, knowing Newt couldn't argue, and that he'd end up doing it eventually, so he nodded, accompanied with a sigh. It was like Minho had some sort of magic power that could get him to do whatever he wanted, no matter how crazy it was.

     Without warning, Minho hollered and raised his hand to Gally, earning a high five from him,

     "Awesome! I promise you, we'll find this guy, and we'll get him what he deserves. And you get to experience it with us. It's awesome, it'll be like an adventure." He cupped a hand around Newt's shoulder firmly, smiling. "Remember that promise." Newt didn't know how to respond, other than a smile.

     "When do we start?" He questioned, quite quietly.

     "As soon as you turn seventeen." Gally responded, not missing a beat after the question. "You don't need school for this, do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm thinking of doing shorter chapters for this fic, just for easiness sake, 'cause my other fic I'm writing is taking all of my energy for the loooooong chanpters. I think I like this better. It doesn't drag on, and it's easier to read. What do you guys think?  
> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!  
> Rheanne xx


End file.
